Losing You
by thatnerdychic
Summary: They stay that way for a while; one of his hands at the small of her back, the other toying with the loose threads on her jacket, with her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, her fingers barely touching on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

**9/Rose. I love them now. The chemistry they had was almost palpable. The way he clings to her like a life preserver, oh I almost swooned off the couch! If only 9 had Tennant's good look, I would buy all of season one off iTunes. I don't know why, but 10 just seems so… detached. Like Rose has already healed him and now he just wants to forget the time war ever happened. **

**Anyways, short little piece for all you lovely people who bother reading my stuff. Part 2 will be up shortly. **

Feet pound against the hard pavement. Hands fumble with the TARDIS key around his neck. Breath comes out in rapid gasps. The Doctor bursts into the console room, chest heaving. Finding Rose perched safely atop the captain's chair, his hearts finally begin to stop racing. She gives him a look that says '_where have you been?_' and the flippancy in her look annoys him. Annoyance soon turns into a silent rage as she spares him a quick grin, before rearranging her position on the soft leather of the chair.

Feigning nonchalance, he lets a wry smile and cold stare escape his features. "Glad to see you got out ok." Rose mouth parts into a small '_O'_ of shock. The Doctor walks over to the controls, his temper doing nothing to slow his still pounding heartbeats. With his back turned, he lets a shaky breath escape his lips.

He almost lost her today. Running away from that creature, she'd almost been too slow. When they got separated in the underbrush of the forest, he could only pray she'd managed to stumble upon the TARDIS.

Overcome by the enormity of the situation once more, his anger dissipates even faster than it came about. Another shaky breath fogs up the screen of the monitor, and he presses a few useless controls. However, the soft clicking of buttons does nothing to detract from whirring in his head, and his mind is still filled with images of Rose, blundering around in a steadily darkening forest. He tries to conceal a shudder, but the dark leather of his jacket quivers nonetheless.

"Doctor?" The sound of her voice breaks him from his silent reverie, he plasters a phony smile over his features, and whirls around to face her. Utterly engrossed in his thoughts, he'd managed to miss her soft footsteps padding across the grating. Now standing directly in front of him, he can clearly see the pain in her eyes. There's a quick glance towards his leather jacket, and then she captures his eyes in a silent plea. Knowing the emotions that must be coursing through her, he lets out another shaky breath and lets her collapse into his arms.

She sobs openly, clutching the lapels of his jacket tightly in her tiny fists, the terror of the day still fresh in her mind. The Doctor tries to remain as calm as possible. Gripping her slight frame, he clings to her in his own quiet way. Breath after shaky breath, his body finally convulses in a quiet sob, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

When Rose feels the single tear drop land against her hair, she looks up at him. "I almost lost you today." He chokes the words out as a whisper, warm breath ghosting across her face. A small smile graces her features, and with a confidence his voice hadn't possessed claims, "nah, you're never gonna lose me. Stuck with me, you are."

He tries out a laugh, and it comes out slightly strained, but Rose can tell by the grin he wears that he means it. Her smile widens, joining his as her tongue slips between her teeth in a signature move. He stares at her, something akin to wonderment sparkling in his eyes, before they cloud over suddenly. His smile falters, and a pleading look takes over.

"Promise you won't ever leave." He says quietly, an eerie quiescence taking over. She seems to sense the immense despair lurking behind his calm demeanor, and instinctually presses herself closer to him. "I promise." Rose whispers the words with a steely undertone, as if imbedding them into the grating beneath their feet, to stay forevermore.

His broad hands scrabble to find purchase on the soft cotton of her jacket, and he finds a small hole in it, another reminder of the day's mishaps. Fingering it gently, he grips her slight frame, holding her close.

They stay that way for a while; one of his hands at the small of her back, the other toying with the loose threads on her jacket, with her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, her fingers barely touching on the other side.

When his hand grazes the material of Rose's tank top through the fraying hole, she seems to realize the intimacy of their position. Fidgeting slightly in his arms she soon finds herself pressed closer than ever, their chests grazing each other with every intake of breath. Suddenly the once comforting hand that had been pressed against her back turns white hot, searing her skin with pleasure even through the thick outerwear. Every whisper of a fingerprint against her shirt as he prods at her jackets has her silently drowning in the intensity of it all. Her breath hitches, moving their chests impossibly closer.

The Doctor, who up until now was completely unaware of the romantic implication the situation might hold, now finds himself steeped in desire. The feel of her squirming against him combined with her hot breath in the shallow dip where his neck meets his shoulder drives him slowly insane. He turns to a statue before her; breath starts to come out in short huffs. His heavy frame shifts along her chest with every movement, and it takes every last ounce of his strength to simply stand still.

"Rose-" he croaks out, but it's not fear that's stolen his voice, not this time...

**Oh, you all probably hate me right now. If you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this, than part 2 can't come quickly enough! I would totally give it to you right now, if I knew what it was… you see (and this is the part where things get messy) I haven't written it yet. I have a basic idea of where I want it to go, but once I start typing things usually take on a mind of their own. Anyways, I'm typing away as you listen to me ramble, plugging away whilst babysitting (don't worry! The kids are already asleep). **

**Oh, and here's my blog, if you like my writing:**

**.com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Part 2 is up and I am on a roll! My new plan is to write at least 500 words a day, no matter the topic, so I should be getting better at updating :D**

_His heavy frame shifts along her chest with every movement, and it takes every last ounce of his strength to simply stand still. _

"_Rose-" he croaks out, but it's not fear that's stolen his voice, not this time…_

Rose looks up, and the intensity in The Doctors eyes would have made her knees buckle had she any control over them in the first place. As it is, she's relying on his firm grasp on her waist for total support.

A small sigh escapes her lips, and his eyes completely cloud over with an all consuming lust. His response to the graceful sound is a low, guttural growl. Neither is sure exactly where the noise came from, but The Doctor is too far gone to notice, and Rose is busy biting her bottom lip, fighting the moan that yearns to escape.

The sight of Rose's teeth teasing her full pink lips is what finally sends him over the edge. Another growl rips out of his throat, and his hands itch possessively across her back, skittering along the top of her hips. Rose has given up any pretenses of composure, fully pressing herself against the full length of his body. The Doctor leans his head down, letting his nose nuzzle up against hers. Her mouth is parted, and her breath comes out in quick pants as the warmth of his breath washes over her face.

Just as Rose is sure she's likely to go insane with desire, The Doctor closes the final gap between them, and kisses her. His lips trace lines of fire along her face as the hungrily attack her lips, jaw line, and anything else they meet. The moan building up inside her finally escapes, and then she's gasping for breath, gulping down air as his tongue caresses its way from her jaw line all the way up to the shell of her ear.

The Doctor is drowning in a sea of passion, lost in the feeling of Rose. Her lips, jaw line, and anything else his lips fall upon are pored over with a delightful sort of scrutiny. He relishes every touch, regarding her with a reverence that leaves both of them gasping for breath. As he sucks and nips his way along the contours of her face, faint pink splotches begin to crop up in his wake. Licking his way up to her ear, he stops there, chest heaving, and lets his breath catch up with the rest of his body. Hot breath races along her earlobe in spurts, and his hands finally realizing they're connected to the rest of his body.

After pressing Rose inconceivably closer to him, the hand not glued to the small of her back traces her hips. His breath manages to find a somewhat stable pattern, and he lets hand grips her hip, tugging it over to meet his own. He lets his head fall back down towards he mouth, and she leans into his jaw, pressing her mouth onto his. Her full lips tug and twist against his; bruising and scraping, their faces mash together in chaotic harmony.

With a deft little twist of her hips, Rose makes The Doctor gasp in pleasure, mouth still attached to hers. Making use of his slack-jaw, she introduces her tongue to his. Still mesmerized by slight rocking of her pelvis against his, The Doctor barely registers this new addition to his taste buds. However, when her tongue makes that first languid stroke atop his, The Doctor releases another groan and responds with and enthusiasm he didn't know his tongue possessed.

He lets his body take over, pelvis grinding against hers as his tongue claims the inside of her mouth as his own. He let his hands wander freely; one tangling in the blonde locks resting atop her head, the other moving in the opposite direction. Grasping her bottom, The Doctor squeezes lightly, palming it, and uses it to hold her lower half in place while he churns against her.

Rose lets her own arms wander as well. Creeping back around his waist, they soon slide under the soft leather jacket that ensconces him. They linger at the hem of his jumper, fingering the thick green material. She quivers as the contours of his well defined chest press against her palms, and she wishes the contact were skin on skin. The Doctor seems to sense this despair, and quickly remedies the situation. Effortlessly shedding his jacket, he moves his mouth down to cover her pulse point before he continues.

As his tongue swirls and sucks at Rose's neck, his hands slide to the front of her battered, holey jacket, and she allows him to gently tug it off. The Doctor makes to push her back, guiding her down towards the TARDIS' winding hallways. When she stumbles, almost falling onto her back and out of his arms because of the outerwear pooled around their feet, he has to revise his plan. Sliding his hands down past her bottom, he grips her by the thighs, and hauls her up so she clings to him, the curve of her bottom pressed ever so slightly against his pelvis.

Thighs wrapped snuggly around his waist, The Doctor finds himself with yet another incentive to make it out of the consol room and into a bedroom, any bedroom. They plough through the TARDIS halls, Rose giving a sharp inhale every time they bump into a wall and get pressed closer together. Finally, a room appears, marked with swirling Gallifreyan symbols, and nobody has to tell Rose they've made it to The Doctor's room.

He leads them over to the bed, an ornate mahogany four-poster with more swirling designs on the headboard. The Doctors eyes widen slightly as he takes in the pattern, but if Rose sees she doesn't question it. He looks over at her, and gets a sound kiss on the lips before he can so much as ask whether or not she wants this. Falling back onto the bed, all that can be heard are the soft thuds of clothing hitting various pieces of furniture, and the not so soft moans of Rose and The Doctor. As sock is flung off, it lands quite unceremoniously on the doorknob, and the TARDIS lets out a sound that faintly resembles a chuckle before closing The Doctor's door.

**Never expected that to come out of a 15 year old virgin, huh? Woopwoop! I feel so much better after finishing that. I swear, I got turned on just writing it! I'm thinking about a part 3, not so long, just them waking up together, like, fluff and confessions of feelings….**

**Thatnerdychic :]**


	3. Chapter 3

_As sock is flung off, it lands quite unceremoniously on the doorknob, and the TARDIS lets out a sound that faintly resembles a chuckle before closing The Doctor's door. _

Dazed and still groggy from sleep, Rose cautiously cracks open an eye. A creamy colored duvet blurs her vision, and she blinks rapidly before sitting up. Glancing around the room, she quickly absorbs her surroundings. Beige carpets the same color as the bed sheets line the floors; both the dresser and the bedside table are the same mahogany wood as the bedposts; the floor and countertops alike are littered with knick-knacks, spare parts, and tangles of electrical cords.

She flops back onto the bed, arms spread open and eyes wide. This is _his _room, she realizes. Turning her head to the right, Rose suddenly gets a face-full of Doctor, in all his glory. Lying just a few feet away from her is the man himself, clad in nothing but the sheets wrapped halfway up his left leg. A glance downwards finds her wearing even less.

Turning back to The Doctor to take in the view, Rose props herself up on her elbows. A hint of a smile tugging at his lips; the leg freed of sheets is bent to secure his foot underneath the scrap of cloth draped across his left side. Bringing her gaze higher, Rose's mouth forms an 'O' as she drinks in the sight before her. She might not remember all of what happened last night, but the evidence in front of her says she's a _very_ lucky woman.

Lying back down, she starts to piece together events, and realizes that lucky doesn't even begin to cover it. The Doctors arm is stretched out, almost as if seeking her out. So smiling softly, she curls into his embrace, letting her eyes droop closed as his arms automatically encircle across her torso.

…

The Doctor wakes up to hear the soft breathing of Rose lying beside him. Grinning, he instinctually pulls her closer, pressing her frame against his. She sighs against him, and he freezes, interpreting the sound as one of displeasure. What if last night wasn't what he thought it was? Was she just caught up in the moment? He watches, body stilled, as she slowly opens one eye, then the other.

With both eyes open for the second time this morning, Rose is surprised to see that since falling back asleep; she had shifted, turning over to face The Doctor. The corners of her mouth turn up in a grin, but fall once she sees his petrified look. Fearing the worst, that he thought last night was a mistake, she slowly peels away from him, stuttering. "I- I should go. I'll um- I'll see you at breakfast."

Rose turns, eyes down cast, and sits up before starting to shuffle off the bed. Struggling to maintain her composure, she sniffles, and a lone tear streaks down her cheeks. The Doctor notices, and immediately jumps up, lifting a finger in an effort to capture it. The tear slides down Rose's cheek, where the Doctor's hand lays waiting. It runs down the length of his index, and Rose looks up, halfway off the bed.

"Rose, can we please talk about this?" the Doctor whispers. The tear falls from his fingertips onto the duvet, and the hand that had once held it reaches out to wrap around her wrist. Her eyes fall to meet his hand, and she sits down next to him. Suddenly self conscious, she makes to pull the cover up over her, but once again The Doctor stops her. "Don't. You- you look beautiful."

Rose smiles softly, but folds her arms over her chest and crosses her legs nonetheless. "You don't want to leave, do you?" The Doctor queries. "What?" Rose replies, shocked. "You don't- do you want me to leave?" her voice grows quiet and trails off as she finishes. The Doctor, alarmed at such a thought, springs forward to place his hands on her shoulders.

"No, never. I just assumed… you were so quick to leave. Bit still- I'll always want you to stay, Rose." The statement starts off soft, but by his final words, the Doctor's voice holds a sense of self-assuredness Rose has never heard before. "Good" comes the swift and decisive reply. Rose smiles, putting an end to all controversy over the matter, and settles more comfortably into the fluffy duvet beside him.

A wide grin splits The Doctors face and he brushes his hips against hers when he shifts closer. "Good" he echoes. The slight contact makes Rose shiver, aching for more. "Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something." Rose raises an eyebrow at The Doctor's words, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "Oh were we? And that would be…" Rose lets her words drop off, teasing him by feigning ignorance. "Well, we were cuddling, of course." And with one swift motion The Doctor grabs Rose around the waist and tucks her neatly back into his side.

Rose murmers a sigh of contentment, and shifts against him, getting comfortable. "you know, a girl could get used to this." She breathes when his lips ghost over her bare shoulder. "Mmm?" comes the reply, too busy kissing the back of her neck to articulate much else. "God, I love you." Rose moans when his lips reach the dip in her collarbone, letting the phrase slip out with ease.

Not registering her exclamation, Rose cocks her head when The Doctor suddenly stops his ministrations. "What?" she asks, shifting away slightly to face him. "Is something wrong?"

"no, no- nothing, its just. You've- you just... oh, hell. Rose Tyler, I love you, too." The words tumble out of his mouth, his tongue tripping over them in an effort to expidite their release. His grin is ear splitting, and manic, and Rose can't help but join in. "I- you just... really?" her words all come out in one breath, she eyes him carefully, hope alight in her eyes.

"Of course, really." Some of the manic joy leaves his eyes, and the smile he flashes her becomes all warmth and reassurances. "Wow..." Rose breathes out her reply, the lets out a happy giggle. Sealing thier lips together, she smiles into the kiss.

They settle back into the covers like this, warm bodies pressed together, peppering each others faces with light kisses. "Can you say something to me in Gallifreyen?" Rose queries as The Doctors lips dance across her jaw line. "Okay." Comes the reply, murmured into her neck. "Hmm... what about..." He trails off, trying to think of a phrase worthy of Rose's request. He pulls away and leans onto his forearms, glancing around the room, and smiles as his eyes fall upon the ornately decorated headboard lying above them.

The perfect expression found, he lets the words slide off of his tongue, lilting and musical, with all the devotion they hold within them. "That was... Beautiful." Rose says softly, her voice full of conviction as she struggles to place the feelings it envoked. "What does it mean?"

"It's us. Well, our names... together. It symbolizes us as a couple- like the names humans comes up with for celebrities- only with more meaning." He follows his words with a smile, one of his stupidly large grins, and proclaims with a laugh: "So then its official, your really stuck with me now, Rose."

She laughs along with him, but the meaning behind his word choice is not lost on her. Its a confirmation, or at least all the confirmation she needs, that what they share turly means something. "Thank you," she murmurs. "It's perfect."

She leans back into his warm and inviting arms, and he has to dissagree. It isn't perfect, not by a long-shot. But it's _them, _and that'll always be more than enough for him...

_~Fin~_

**I think that went quite well, considering how hard of a time I had writing it. Also, an apology is in order, because this came up way later than expected (my 500 words a day plan went out the window). Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I believe I can hear a review button shouting '**_**Press me! Press me!**_**' In the distance. You might want to check that one nout, just sayin'. **

**Thatnerdychic :]**


End file.
